1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a fan module and an electronic device, and relates particularly to a fan module and an electronic device with a structural design different than that of conventional fan modules and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic views of a conventional fan module, and FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing a portion of a chassis of an electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, among the dust exhausting designs which are widely used in the fan module 100, one of them is configured to: including a dust exhausting channel which is formed at an opening formed on the side wall 112 of the fan housing 110, wherein the dust exhausting channel is communicated with the dust collecting chamber 113 located outside the side wall 112 of the fan housing 110, and through the positive and negative rotation control circuit, a heat dissipating wind is provided during the positive rotation of the fan 120 while the dust is blown into the dust collecting chamber 113 during the negative rotation of the fan 120. The main disadvantage of the conventional dust exhausting design is that an opening is necessary to be formed on the side wall 112 of the fan housing 110, and it could easily lead to the loss of amount of airflow during the normal operating of the fan 120, and thus it could affect the performance of the fan module 100. In addition, the dust collecting chamber 113 is designed located at the outside of the side wall 112 of the fan housing 110, resulting that an additional protruding structure is necessary to be formed on the fan housing 110, this structure causes the electronic device 150 to have less flexibility for arranging components in the internal space thereof, therefore the position of the fan module 100 is commonly designed to be located at a corner of the electronic device 150, so as to prevent the protruding structure from interfering with other components such as rotating axis structure. Moreover, since an additional broken hole 152 is necessary to be formed on the external housing of the electronic device 150 for exhausting dust (as shown in FIG. 3), often resulting in industrial design considerations and restriction in appearance.